Eadnoth Korr
Eadnoth Keller was a human male Force-sensitive who served as a High Lord in the Lost Tribe. Born on Kesh in the 18 BBY, Keller was raised in a privileged home and spent his childhood at the best schools on the planet, including the Leadership School. There he dated a young woman by the name of Cartani Rogrét from the House of Rogrét, but later broke it off at some point. After the relationship ended, he became more focused on his duties as the Prince and heir to his father's throne. In 24 BJP, his mother would introduce him to Yraige Boides, a young woman from the House of Boides. They soon fell in love, and after eventually marrying, the two conceived a son together, Aunoth. Unfortunately, in 21 BJP, Yraige was killed tragically in a speeder crash. After his wife's death, Eadnoth vowed to himself to never let anything happen to his son or anyone else in his family ever again. Biography Early life Eadnoth Keller was born in the year 18 BBY on the planet Andara into the royal family House of Keller. Raised and groomed to be a future High Lord of Andara, Eadnoth was always sent to the best schools on the planet, including the Leadership School. into a respected family in the Lost Tribe, the rulers of his homeworld. he met a young woman by the name of Cartani Rogrét from the House of Rogrét and became friends. The two developed feelings for one another, and eventually began an affair for a time. However, the two broke off their relationship at some point, something they both came to regret later. Raised and groomed to be the future Grand Lord of the Lost Tribe, Personality and traits Eadnoth Keller was arrogant, vengeful, manipulative, intelligent and extremely ruthless towards his enemies. He was a stubborn and iron-fisted leader, but was ultimately a man dedicated to the protection and preservation of his people, though his actions were usually misguided and blinded by prejudice and power. As a proud man, Kaywood was very concerned about his public image to the Circle of Lords and was fixated on the idea of presenting himself as the "perfect" leader, believing that being strong, decisive, just and virile was what it took to do so. He also thought that showing any kind of weakness would be a danger, for he believed that his enemies would take advantage of it and was known to have held some Human-centrist beliefs. He was also unwilling to change his mind once a decision had been made, though on some occasions he did accept the wrongness of his actions and apologized for choosing poorly. Kaywood did not tolerate insolence, however, and frequently rebuked his son, Jaden, for shows of defiance. He demanded a lot from his son, insisting that he fit the mold for his idea of a good High Lord, and often overruled his judgements, claiming he would only understand when he was older. Regardless, Kaywood cared about his son and daughter Juliet more than anyone, stating that they meant more to him than the entire kingdom and certainly more than his own life. Luke even came to admire Kaywood for his love of his children, although he believed that he was too stern with them. Indeed, Kaywood was not always so protective of his daughter. Holding a dislike of Jedi since birth, Eadnoth was very much a tyrant towards them. Eadnoth was swayed by personal bias regarding The Force and through this showed an element of hypocrisy, condemning strangers and servants to death while downright condoning his wife's or his children's force use, showing his desire to protect his own interests, and at the same time save the ones he loved the most. Relationships Powers and abilities Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Nobility Category:Musicians Category:Inhabitants of Kesh Category:Dark Jedi Category:Lords of the Lost Tribe Category:Kaywood family Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Force-sensitives